


Bitten

by CrystalScribe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, TriggerWarning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: “I was bitten,” Emma stated numbly, shaking her head. “By my own boyfriend, Killian, so, by all means, judge me all you want.”“Why would I do that?” She shot him a withering look, and he flinched.“Because I’m not like you. The bitten are judged and hated. The bitten, being me.” She said, “I didn’t even know he was a werewolf.”***Emma Swan didn’t know what to expect when she, 17 and recently dumped, was mauled by a grey wolf in the middle of Pheonix. When she was moved to Storybrooke, Maine by her brother David, she didn’t expect to be changed upon the full moon and take the form of a vicious wolf herself.She finds the Alpha of a nearby pack in the woods on a rather rough night and is quickly swept up into a hazardous world of curses, prophecies, and broken promises. But will Emma be able to find acceptance in this pack? Will she even be able to find a new chance... At love?
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa/Liam Jones (Once Upon a Time), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Bitten

Prologue

The salty, metallic tang of blood filled the air.

A mournful, haunting howl echoed between the trees of the forest.

A grey wolf sits at the edge of a creek, washing the blood of it’s kill off its muzzle.

 _She doesn’t know to be wary_ , Killian muses as he stalks closer to the she-wolf. Clearly, she was new. Killian knew the scent of every wolf in his pack and every wolf in Storybrooke. Her scent, sweet, haunting, and sad, called him nearer. The smell of blood didn’t ail his need to get closer, his desire to rub his nose through her fur, and find out her name.

Who was she? When had she come to Storybrooke? How old was she, and how long did she plan to stay?

As he grew nearer, downwind so she wouldn’t notice his approach, Killian felt his body freeze. He was low to the ground, paws in the cold water of the stream, and his nose turned up to the breeze. Something was off. Something about this wolf was different.

It wasn’t that she was new, and it wasn’t that she didn’t belong to a pack. A low growl rolled from his lips on instinct. She smelled like a stranger. Like another wolf, and the low hang of her belly as she stood to move on from the stream, indicated she was pregnant.

Killian didn’t control his next movements as his body crouched low, fur wet with cold water, before charging, pouncing on the she-wolf. 

She snarled in response, snapping her jaws at him. He pressed his paws firmly into her chest, pinning her back to the rock. “Who are you?”

She growled viciously, twisting wildly underneath him. She took him by surprise by kicking at him with her hind legs, sending him sprawling into the running water. She leapt to her feet, swiping at him with her paw. Killian yelped, her claws raking across his muzzle, leaving behind a sharp sting of pain.

The scent of blood overwhelmed him, the crimson liquid dripping into his nose as the she-wolf took off in the other direction, vanishing faster than Killian could regain his sense of location.

For the first time since Milah’s death, Killian had found himself curious about a wolf outside of his family… And she’d been pregnant. 

If it weren’t for his title of Alpha, a scent that the she-wolf would have noticed the moment he pinned her, Killian would be looking over his shoulder in case her mate came for him for endangering her and his unborn child. Letting out a huff, blood still clogging his senses, he started back toward town, toward Storybrooke and the rest of his pack. He had dinner to go to, after all.

~~KJ&ES~~

Emma frantically grabbed a set of clothes from her suitcase, dressing with haste. She had been _attacked_! By another werewolf! The sheer terror she felt when she saw the snarl on his muzzle… She couldn’t risk another moment like with Neal.

He had bitten her, raped her, forced her to carry his child, made him like him… And then left.

She was pregnant with his child, and he was nowhere to be found.

“Emma?” David said, stepping into her bedroom. She had her back to him, a hand resting on her stomach. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet…”

“I- I’m good, David. Really.” Her voice trembled, “I just need to get some rest. So, i- if you don’t mind, I think-”

“Emma, please.” David sighed, walking to her and gently resting his hand on her shoulder. “I know that after everything with Neal, it’s hard to trust anyone, but… I’m your brother. The only thing I want for you, Emma, is for you to be safe and happy.”

“I am safe, David,” She turned to face him, taking his hand and smiling softly. “I am safe. Safer than I ever was with Neal, and-”

She cut off. She could smell him. _Him._ The wolf who attacked her. It had her metaphorical hackles raising. She took a step back from David, her eyes wide and locked on the door. “Who is that!?”

“What?” David looked to the door in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“I can smell him. _Him_. From the woods. He attacked me when I wasn’t paying attention. He- He-”

“Emma, please, calm down! Killian isn’t even here yet.” Emma’s hands shook and she shook her head violently.

“ _I can smell him. He’s here. Now._ ”

The doorbell rang and Emma’s body went rigid, still as a 100-year-old oak tree. Her body seemed to plant roots in the carpet, her hands stilling, nostrils flaring. His scent was strong, and it reeked of power.

An _Alpha_.

He was going to kill her… 

~~KJ&ES~~

Killian smiled as the front door to David’s apartment opened, revealing the short wife of his old friend. Mary Margaret may have been small, but she pulled Killian into a bone-crushing hug, before releasing him and complimenting him on the new scar on his face.

He awkwardly scratched behind his ear at the reminder. He recovered quickly, thanks to his werewolf, not-so-human superhuman healing, but the deepest of the cuts had reverted to a small scar on his human face. His wolf was unmarred by marks, go figure, but his human face now had a distinct line cutting across his cheek.

“Aye,” He breathed, following Mary Margaret into the living room and closing the door behind him. “I had a… A bit of a mishap in the woods today.”

“Oh? And what loner was encroaching on your territory today?” She hummed curiously.

“That’s a fabulous question,” He chuckled. “I’ve no idea. Although, I fear I may have to keep an eye out for retribution from an angry mate…” At her silence, a clear indication to continue, Killian sighed heavily and sat on one of the bar stools at the counter. “She was pregnant.”

“Oh,” She whispered. “Well, I definitely agree that you should watch your back. Alpha title be damned, if you endangered his unborn child…”

“Oh, Killian, you’re here!” He turned slightly to face David, a smile splitting his cheeks, his arrival a needed break in the conversation. Unlike Mary Margaret, with her black, pixie cut hair, and motherly approach to his presence, David clapped him on the back, hard. It earned a wince and a soft chuckle.

“I thought I’d come early, help out where I’m needed.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” David smiled, but as the three of them moved through the kitchen with practiced ease, Killian knew that David was glad. So was Mary Margaret, if he were honest.

It was almost an hour later before David and Mary Margaret’s guest of honor decided to show her face. Killian was taken aback when he saw her. She was beautiful, with long, golden blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and a slender frame. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed her, how her scent hadn’t caught his attention when he entered the apartment. Surely, he’d have smelled her if she had gone through the front door at all…

He tried to approach her, but she ran off into the bathroom with a wide-eyed, petrified look. David was explaining how she’d had a nasty experience with her ex, leaving her abandoned and alone, but Killian couldn’t focus on it because her scent had finally hit his nose.

Sweet, haunting, and tinged with sadness.

The she-wolf from the forest was David Nolan’s little sister. And he’d attacked her.

Alpha title be damned indeed because _David_ was going to kill him.


End file.
